Love is an Amazing Thing
by penspend
Summary: AU Ginny can read minds... but what secrets does Harry's hold about her? ONESHOT, set before end of HBP. HG if you can't guess.


_**Amazing Things**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't even see why people put disclaimers on these things anymore, I mean, if I _were_ JKR, would I _really_ be writing _fan_fiction when I could actually get _published????????_

Ginny was born with the gift. She had no idea how or why it happened, or when it would go away, but it was there and she could not ignore it. Over the years of living with her brothers' easy-to-read and rather blunt minds, she understood that it was not to be taken advantage of, but simply used as a guide for the future; she was destined to use the gift to do good things.

Walking through the corridor after a particularly nasty Potions lesson, she caught up with a few of the other Gryffindors in her grade. Checking them quickly, she found nothing interesting inside their minds: Colin Creevey's thoughts were on his Tranfiguration essay due the next day and the rest of the girls had a shared anticipation for dates with their boyfriends, as well as the Quiddtich match coming up in the next week. As she passed a few of the Ravenclaw fourth-years, she heard random bits of the Weird Sisters hit songs emitting from their minds. She chuckled inwardly.

Colin's thoughts immediately shifted to her, and she had a second's notice before he asked her if she wanted to study for their History of Magic quiz together later that evening. She nodded, although she could just as easily get the correct answers from the rest of the class from their heads during the quiz. But maybe she wouldn't cheat _this_ time...

Ginny waved to her friends and turned towards the Divination classroom. She knew Trelawney was a big phony: her thoughts were constantly on not repeating the same lie twice. Ginny was the main subject of torment in her class, with death-threats looming in every cup of tea. Ginny could already hear the inward moans as she approached the stairway. Something about crystal balls radiated from Trelawney's mind, and she joined the rest of her groaning classmates.

During the lesson, she didn't really pay attention, only checking the professors' thoughts once in a while to stay in check. She was searching the school, through hundreds of thoughts and emotions, for a certain someone's mind... this was the most fun she could have with her gift, a game she had made up to test her abilities: concentrate on someone and try to locate their mind out of the hundreds in the school... she hadn't done Ron in a while, he had turned out to be pretty uninteresting over the years, but the images of Hermione constantly in his mind were enough to make her gag at any time of the day. But it'd be better if she could check up on him, make sure he wasn't doing anything illegal...

She finally found him in Charms, trying to turn Harry's robes different colors without really concentrating, causing Harry's robes to occasionally catch on fire. Malfoy was on his mind, and something Harry was saying was distinctly running through his mind like he wasn't paying attention... she could see Harry's face vaguely in his thoughts, and she concentrated on it for a long time. The one time where she could stare at him without any interruptions, and speaking of which...

"Miss Weasley?" the beetle-eyed professor said in her lofty voice, and Ginny answered with perfect accuracy, not missing a beat, "I believe the correct answer is the Inner Eye." Trelawney looked taken aback, obviously hoping to catch one of her students not paying attention again.

It was played so clearly in her mind, the disappointment of not getting to chastise a student on listening, that often Ginny pictured a neon sign flashing directly above her professor, projecting the womans' thoughts out to the class while she taught. The thought made her giggle silently, a very odd image to see in one's mind.

_Back to Harry,_ Ginny mused, solemn again. She had tried to avoid reading him directly, as well as Hermione: they were her friends, and of course, Harry had a past that was just as confusing to him as to her. Hermione was almost always concentrated on grades, nothing interesting there... but maybe just a peek at Ginny's raven-haired green-eyed friend wouldn't hurt...

Picking through his obvious disappointment that his friends did not fully believe him about his suspicions on Draco Malfoy, Ginny dug deeper. She sifted lightly through his memories, she never disturbed those in anyone, everyone deserved some confedentiality to their past. She was surprised to see the weeks' homework played out in his mind, and she would have laughed out loud: he wasn't _completely_ unattentative when it came to classwork...

And she had an idea. Not a completely brilliant one, but something she could try, at least. She pictured her own face clearly in her mind, and tried to push the thought to Harry. Her face lit up in his mind, and she was amused by the results. His pulse quickened, and tapping into his senses she could feel his stomach do a flip-flop. All the one-on-one meetings Ginny and Harry had had throughout the year went to the front of his mind and he thought about them, and then a very real picture of two people kissing under a tree appeared in his mind, Ron's voice very, very far away...

She could have some fun with this. _No, not in that way,_ she reminded herself. She would never use Harry's private thoughts, and that went for everyone. There was still a trace of what she had felt for him when she was a first-year in her heart, still there after all these years. Even Michael Corner or Dean Thomas had never been in her mind as constantly as Harry was, even after all the time that they were just friends.

She knew, from the overwhelming effect only a _thought_ of Ginny had done to him, that his love would never falter; he wanted her and her alone. And she was glad to know that yes, she wanted him too.

She decided, before her Divination lesson would be over, that she would try to send thoughts of her own into his head: her fantasy about sharing their first kiss back when she was younger, a few images of her thoughts on him, and even some of her feelings, mostly filled reassurance to not give up on Ginny Weasley. She tapped into his mind one last time after the transfer, and there was a new life in him... she could vaguely hear a creature roaring in triumph from somewhere...

_Twelve Years Later_

She would think about it later, after losing her gift, and what a difference it had made on their lives. Sitting on the couch with her head in Harry's lap, his fingers running delicately through her hair, James and Albus giggling in the kitchen with Lily asleep in her crib upstairs... everything was perfect, and she could tell Harry felt that way too. There was no need to see his thoughts anymore: they understood each other perfectly even without magic...

_Love is an amazing thing,_ she thought before Harry pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

**A/N **Well, did you like it? I always get that feeling that I'm not the only one in my head, and I wanted to see how well I could write about that and the whole alternate-universe thing. Of course, it would mkake absolutely no sense in following the other books, so I really don't need any "_You did this wrong, this doesn't work,_" that kind of thing. Needless to say, I hope you enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing this. 

By the way, the Quidditch match that the Gryffindor girls are thinking about is one that Ginny substituted in before _the kiss_ while Harry was in detentionI'm thinking of doing another fic about the missing moment after _the kiss_, where they're out on the grounds, that should be interesting, maybe you could give me some feedback on this idea... speaking of which:

I hate to ask this of you, but if you could just take a mnute or two out of your time just to leave a quick review about what you think, whether you liked/hated it and why, et cetera, you know that I'd _really_ appretiate it. Anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget to check out some of my other fics of you liked this one!


End file.
